Return to the Woods
by epic146
Summary: Once upon a time... again... revisit the Baker, Cinderella, Little Red, and Jack 4 years after the events of Into the Woods, where they find a force of evil that needs a Witch to be taken care of.


Chapter One

Once upon a time… again… in the same far off kingdom… lives our young maiden, with the Baker. And his young son.

"How much happier he'd be if his mother was around," the Baker lamented.

"Oh don't say that," Cinderella replied, she looked at the young child and softly whispered, "I lost my mother too…"

There was a knock on the door. Cinderella opened it. To her surprise, it was the Steward. The man who had killed Jack's Mother 5 years back. Cinderella curtsied, "Good day, sir,"

"The prince has requested you visit his castle. As well as your family," the Steward proclaimed.

"My family? This is the only family I know," Cinderella replied.

"Your… step-family…" the Steward corrected.

Yes, Cinderella was to be reunited with her rotten step-family. The family who tortured her as a kitchen wench, made her do all the work, and forced to stay home from the ball.

"And… when does he request us to his castle?" Cinderella asked, grieving over the fact that she'd have to see those wretched women again.

"At dusk, malady…" the Steward replied.

"Right then," Cinderella agreed, "I shall get ready."

"Very good. I shall inform the prince immediately." the Steward informed, as he mounted unto his horse, "Fare thee well!" he shouted as he rode off.

Jack came down the stairs, looking uneasy. "Is he gone?" Jack asked the Baker.

"Yes, Jack, he's gone."

"Okay, good," Jack continued down the stairs, "I know it has been 4 years, but… it still haunts me."

"Don't let it worry you, son," the Baker calmly reassured, "it was merely the past."

The Baker walked towards Jack, "and the past is behind us,"

"And the past is behind us," Jack repeated. He suddenly became more cheerful, "Right! It was just the past!" and he ran out of the house, in the direction of the market.

Cinderella hurried upstairs to her bedroom and began fixing her hair. Little Red was in the room as well, "Oh, hello Red," Cinderella smiled.

Little Red noticed Cinderella and glumly said, "Hello."

"Is something the matter, Red?" Cinderella asked.

"I'm not sure," Red responded, "I have an urge to go back into the woods, and its killing me."

"Why would you want to go back to that horrible place?" Cinderella asked as she put on makeup.

"Because I'm not afraid of it," Red explained, "sure I may have been eaten alive by a wolf but it was exciting… and scary. I was excited and scared."

"You were the bravest one, 4 years back." Cinderella admitted.

"Do you really think so?" Red asked Cinderella. Cinderella responded, "Yes, I truly do."

"Thank you," Red cried as she jumped into Cinderella's arms, hugging her.

After Red let go, Cinderella got her dress out of the closet, and put it on. She headed downstairs. "I'm off," she announced to the Baker and Jack. "Don't be out too late," the Baker required. "Have fun," Jack exclaimed. Cinderella rode off in the carriage they had purchased with the five gold pieces Jack had stolen from the Giants.

Red came down the stairs and went to the Baker, "Can we go back into the woods?" she asked him. "Why do wish that?!" he asked, baffled.

"I wish to go to my Granny's cottage. I miss it." Red responded. Jack watched in silence, as he thought about his house too. He stood next to Red, "I wish to go to my old cottage as well."

The Baker contemplated for a minute, "Hm. Very well… I could use supplies if we find them. I did have the idea of expanding the cottage. And if we expand, then I can get the new thatched roof I've always wanted. And the new chimney."

Red and Jack looked at each other in excitement. "Well," the Baker exclaimed, "what are we waiting for!" The gang bolted out the door and down the street. They past the Witch's garden, and tried not to think about it. They were stopped by a peddler on the street, right by the entrance to the woods. He was old and wizened.

"Good day there, folks. Perhaps you'd be interested in some of my extra special loaves of bread! Guaranteed to repel wolves!" he yelled.

"Nonsense," Jack remarked, as they carried on.

And so the gang resumed on into the forest, unknowing of what's ahead…


End file.
